Normal Like You
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: The next part of my Everclear series. A look at how the family deals like family, fights happen, feelings are exposed, new people are met. JJ/Emily. Jaden and Izzy too.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Jaden is like 5ish… because I didn't wanna mess too much with childhood, I'm not so good with it. Alright Enjoy.

x-x-x

"Kids! Pack up!" JJ yelled as Emily and herself walked in the door from their last case.

"But it's time for Jeopardy." Jaden said.

"Do you want to go up north?" JJ asked and Jaden jumped up running to his room. Izzy followed a bit slower.

"You ok Iz?"

"Tired, stupid kids next door woke me up this morning at 5."

"What'd they want?" Emily asked.

"To play ding dong ditch… They didn't make it very far."

"Oh god…"

"I only threatened them a little." She smiled.

"That's good."

"Then made Nico sit outside the door."

"Where was Merlin?" JJ asked.

"Sleeping with me?"

"Honey what's our rules on that?" Emily asked, Izzy shrugged.

"You've broken them."

"Very true Em." JJ said kissing Emily as she passed. "Now go pack."

"I'm packed."

"How'd you know?" Emily asked.

"It's July 1st, I'm not stupid, oh and the boys are packed up too."

"Good job Izzy."

"Mommy…"

"Oh no… what?"

"I missed you." Izzy said and Emily smiled hugging Izzy.

"I missed you too baby girl." Izzy's grip tightened on her mom. "Are you ok?"

"I cant imagine my life without."

"What's got you all twisted Isabel?"

"You were almost shot mom, I was scared." Izzy said and Emily hugged her again stroking her hair.

"It's ok, I'm still here." Emily whispered as Izzy nodded trying to hide the tears. Emily placed a kiss on the top of her head. "You better pray you don't get taller than me." She whispered and Izzy chuckled lightly.

"Can we stop at that stupid cider mill?" Izzy asked stepping back a bit.

"Sure honey." Emily said rubbing her daughters arms up and down. "You sure you're ok?"

"Don't you ever do something stupid like that on TV ever again." Izzy said and JJ could be heard laughing, they turned to look at her.

"Did you not see me slap her?" JJ asked and Izzy shook her head no.

"Yeah… right after I tackled that guy your mom slapped me so hard I thought I lost a tooth."

"Good." Izzy said and JJ kissed the top of her head, the same exact spot Emily did.

"We are here for good kido, now you want to pack the truck?" JJ asked and Izzy took the bag in her hand.

"Yeah mom."

x-x-x

a/n: Alright so the Everclear stuff has been laughing at me for like a year, I think I got it down to how I want it. If anyone has anything to ask, ideas, ect just say something. Please review… I'm really actually self conscious about my writing so knowing people read it and like it makes me feel a little more secure.


	2. 27 by Fall Out Boy

Izzy walked in the door her hair pulled back was soaking wet, she set the Jet Ski key down on the china cabinet.

"Izzy, where's Jaden?" JJ asked Izzy smiled and turned around to show Jaden clinging to her like a drowned monkey. JJ laughed and peeled him off her. Jaden turned in her arms and clung to her like his life depended on it.

"He wrapped his legs around me after a minute or two of being out there."

"What are you Jaden, a mini monkey?"

"Scared." He stuttered out.

"Aw don't be scared little man what's the worse that's going to happen?" Emily asked ruffling his hair.

"I…don't know. You never go out mommy, how would you know?" Jaden asked.

"Oh I've been out there plenty of times." Emily said giving JJ a pointed look.

"Oh god here she goes kids, another rant."

Emily held on to the back handlebars of the Jet Ski that were one too small and two, in a very bad spot. She was scared, it's true she didn't like not being in control of what was happening, sure she trusted JJ with her life but this… being out in the middle of a lake with so many other boats around her was scary. Plus the Jet Ski being so old and notorious for breaking down, and being tipsy made it worse. JJ pulled the craft into the shore and hopped off.

"Ready for food?"

"You can eat after that?"

"Yeah, eat then right back out on the lake." JJ smiled and kissed Emily. "It's not that bad, any way if you want I can send you out by yourself later, it's a much better ride." Emily sighed and got off the Jet Ski letting JJ hook it to the dock so it wont float away. JJ poked Emily's stomach and took off running up the stairs to the house insuring a chase between herself and Emily. Emily quickly caught up and tackled JJ to the ground tickling her.

"If you kids ever want to eat I suggest you stop horsing around and come up." JJ's mom leaned over the deck railing smiling. Emily liked JJ's mother, she was very calm and funny and did great with Izzy.

"Be right there Mrs. Jareau." Emily said leaning down to kiss JJ, before helping her to her feet. She warped an arm around her waist as they walked up the stairs to the deck and in the house.

"I already fed Izzy and she's down for a nap." JJ's mother smiled.

"Thank you." Emily smiled, even at 5 Izzy liked to nap, especially when she'd been playing all day, which she had.

"There's all kind of food in the kitchen help yourselves." She left the house to go sit back out on the deck. JJ made her way over to the kitchen pulling out bread, and lunchmeat.

"Sandwiches ok?"

"Perfect." Emily smiled getting out chips and condiments. They made their lunch with only a little mess. Once finished eating they joined JJ's parents out on the deck smiling.

"Can I trust that you two cleaned up after yourselves?"

"Yes mom." JJ grinned.

"Good because god knows how much your mother hates cleaning." JJ's dad piped in. "Your brothers just arrived too Jen, you should go see them."

"I think I will." JJ smiled and took Emily's hand dragging her along to meet her brothers. When they turned the corner of the house to get to the front yard they were met with two huge guys running full force at them screaming.

"I'm going beat you!"

"No way! I always win!" The two ran down the hill to the stairs pushing each other as they went down to the lake, and jumped off the end of the dock simultaneously. Emily smiled and was shocked as JJ started after them.

"Jay wait!" Emily yelled and followed. They quickly joined the horseplay in the water.

"So Jennifer are you going to introduce us to your friend?" The larger blonde asked swimming over to Emily.

"Emily this is my brother Jonathan and that's Michael, guys this is Emily." JJ smiled and climbed on Jonathan's back.

"Well welcome to the home Emily." Michael said lifting Emily up setting her on the dock.

"Don't you dare Michael!" JJ yelled, pushing away from Jonathan who grabbed her arm.

"Aw come on Jay we always have to." Michael smiled at his sister then turned back to Emily. "So Emily, obviously you like our sister." Emily just nodded. "But you see we raised her kind of roughly, hence the whole tomboy FBI woman she is today." JJ huffed and kicked at Michael. "Are you…good enough is our question, can you handle our baby sister?"

"I'm older!" JJ yelled.

"Sure JJ, sure." Jonathan smiled.

"Hmm am I a good enough handler for you Jay?"

"One of the best." JJ smiled, Michael climbed up next to Emily picking her up and jumped into the water.

"Michael!" JJ pulled away from Jonathan and jumped on Michael's back when he surfaced beating on his back. "I can't believe you!"

"Hey!" Michael said laughing; he grabbed JJ and flipped her over his shoulders.

"Let her go Mikey." Emily said leaning against the dock.

"Oh I'm scared." Michael joked. Emily grinned and dunked him under water, as she did he let JJ go.

"Cheating!" Michael yelled when he surfaced again.

"Alls far in love and war!" JJ grinned at Emily's words from her spot on the dock, Emily swam over to her lifting herself up to kiss JJ.

"Alright, we don't need to see." Jonathan laughed splashing water at them.

"Aw nothing you haven't seen before Jonny." JJ stuck her tongue out at her little brother.

"Boys I hope your not leaving those bags in the car for us to get." Their father yelled down at them, the boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Come on Em, let's go back out on the Jet Ski, maybe even you can get out on your own." JJ smiled.

"Yeah, that'll be a sight." Emily pulled herself up and walked with JJ back to the Jet Ski pulling it back out to deeper water.

"Alright you know your gas, start, stop, how the key goes in?" JJ said putting a life vest back on Emily while hooking the key strap to her.

"Yep." Emily said sitting on the Jet Ski as JJ pushed them off, she leaned over Emily kissing her.

"Alright go." JJ said jumping off pushing Emily off further as she started it up.

"Hey!" Emily yelled scared to go out by herself.

"Just go you'll be fine!" JJ yelled at her and watched as Emily sighed and waited for a break in traffic to go out on the lake.

"How long does it take to get the boat up and running again?"

"About five minutes, why?"

"We might want to start it up." JJ smiled watching Emily make her way across the lake.

"Aw have faith Jay."

"Oh I have faith in her, but that machine? That thing is so old and always stalls with all of us… and it's the forth of July its always packed. This year is the worse."

"She's fine, look at that a natural!" Jonathan pointed to Emily, who had picked up speed and was jumping the wake of a boat which JJ had pointed out at an uncle of hers earlier and that it was safe to tail them.

"I hope so." JJ smiled watching Emily, her feet dangling off the dock and in the water. Mike and Jonathan joined on either side of her.

"Hmm I'd say there is something different about this one Johnny what do you say?"

"Oh very different."

"Ugh you two never shut up do you?"

"You love her."

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"I…You can't help who you fall in love with."

"So scripted."

"No, safe!" John poked at JJ. "Tell us."

"Because she started as family, now…I love her as much as I can and she loves me, and so does Izzy."

"Izzy?"

"Your niece." JJ grinned, yeah technically not yet but JJ hoped soon.

"No way!" Mike exclaimed.

"Yup five years old sleeping in your room at the moment." JJ grinned and Michael hugged her.

"Yeah, if you bring a five year old with you, your so in love with her." JJ just smiled at his words as Emily pulled the Jet Ski back in to their dock. JJ laughed as she pulled the key out instead of using the off button.

"You shouldn't do that!" Don yelled from shore and JJ glared at him.

"Shut up Don at least she knows how to put the key back in." JJ yelled. Don was their cousin's husband who didn't get along with most of them, he was stuck up and stupid.

"She shouldn't even be on that!" Don scoffed and JJ stood up walking over to him.

"You best keep your mouth shut, god knows how many times I had to drag your sorry ass out of the water last year, and cover for you while you were out to play." JJ warned him then made her way over to Emily wrapping her arms around her waist. "You did great Emily."

"Thanks, but I think I'll leave that to you." Emily smiled and kissed JJ. JJ smiled and took Emily's life vest and the key going out on the Jet Ski herself.

"So boys…" Emily grinned joining them in the water.

"So…"

"So…." Michael grinned, "We wanna meet this child of yours."

"Oh you do you?" The boys grinned and nodded. "Hmm….let me watch your sister for a bit then I'll take you to meet her. Deal?"

"Sure." They went back to horsing around in the water as Emily watched JJ effortlessly maneuver around the boaters and other jet skiers, she was amazed at how perfectly she executed every move. She didn't even blink as she turned and attacked a swell of waves, claiming them as her own, or when the other Jet Ski came riding up next to her and they synced moves perfectly. Emily wondered at one point if JJ was actually racing a newer jet ski, she was almost laying flat on the seat and edging out the other jet ski but the 20 year old machine couldn't keep up. Emily was shocked when she was lifted off the dock and found herself staring at the butt of someone's swim trunks.

"Hey! Let me go!" Emily pounded on her 'attackers' back.

"Nope you're showing me my niece." Jonathan said and Michael pushed him.

"Dork!" he yelled.

"What?"

"She's not married to our sister! Thus the child isn't anything to us except whose sleeping in my bed!"

"Dear god, don't say it like that!" Emily yelled trying to block the images that popped in her mind. Jonathan set Emily down and Emily walked into the house going to get Izzy.

"Izzy." Emily laid down on the bed next to Izzy, "Time to wake up I don't want you sleeping all day, I want you to meet your uncles." Emily smiled, she liked the idea of Michael and Jonathan as Izzy's uncles, and JJ's parents as her Grandparents. Izzy moved over and cuddled into Emily. Emily smiled picking her up, she carried her out to the deck to meet the two larger males of the family.

"Izzy, honey, these are your uncles Jonathan and Michael." Izzy lifted her head and looked over at them.

"Mommy there's three."

"She can count!" Michael said shocked.

"Yeah better than you." Jonathan laughed, "Yes kids generally learn to count early on in life dork."

"Oh, that's Don, he's not an uncle, he's a…" Emily looked for the word but didn't know what to call him. "He's like one of grandma's friend's kids," she said adding more quietly. "You don't really have to be nice to him." Emily didn't notice that JJ came up behind her and rested her head on her other shoulder.

"So you got Izzy up without me?"

"Sorry but her uncles wanted to meet her." Emily smiled at JJ.

"That's alright, I suspected that they would soon." JJ smiled and took Izzy from Emily, resting her head on Izzy's.

"Izzy these are my dorks of brothers." JJ smiled at them. "And Don my cousin's husband… Hey where is my cousin?"

"She'll be over later, she and her mom are cleaning."

"Why aren't you helping mister?" JJ's mom asked looking up at him.

"Because Jane a woman's place is in the house." Don wasn't expecting the slap he received from her and Emily. Taking the 'safe' rout in his mind he went at Emily. Izzy screamed in JJ's ear, Emily kicked Don in the pit of the stomach, and the boys set him on the deck on his ass.

"Don't hit women, it's not nice." Emily said getting in his face. Don's lip curled up in anger and huffed. "And don't you ever, ever threaten me in front of my child again or I'll do worse damage than I just did." Emily whispered in his ear.

"Jennifer Ann Jareau I hope whatever the hell your doing you'll drop it this instant and come hug my ass!" A voice called from the living room in the house, JJ turned around and smiled.

"Well I would but it might cry when it hits the deck." JJ grinned walking over to the door wall, letting her cousin outside.

"Aw look at that! I leave you alone for a few months and you find a… gezz a 5 year old!" She laughed hugging JJ, when she pulled back she kissed her temple.

"Natalie this is Izzy and Emily." JJ said introducing them.

"Well hi there Izzy, what a pretty name for such a lovely little girl." Natalie smiled at Izzy who smiled back. "And Emily, finally I get to meet you, I've heard so much about you, mostly bad but who's counting?" She smiled brightly and winked.

"Nice to meet you too Nat, I've heard a bit too. Good to know JJ has a handler when I'm not around." Emily said earning a laugh from the platinum blonde.

"Ah very good! I'm glad I'm officially off duty now! It's hard keeping up with this one!" Natalie threw her arm over JJ's shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"Ok what is it gang up on JJ day?" JJ asked giving Nat a pointed look.

"No, that's tomorrow, hope your looking forward to it." She gave her a grin.

"Mommy…" Izzy said squirming in JJ's arms. JJ smiled and set Izzy on the ground.

"Be careful around the edges Isabel." JJ warned. They watched as Izzy moved carefully around the deck toward Don, she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and looked him square in the eye.

"Don't you hurt my Grammy!" She said and stomped her foot before retreating over to Jonathan who picked her up. The boys laughed and took Izzy back down to the lake to play.

"Remember she's only five!" Emily yelled after them, praying the big lugs of men wouldn't hurt her child.

"Don't worry too much, they work well with kids." Natalie said.

"Good to know."

"Well they are just over grown kids themselves." JJ laughed. She hooked an arm around Emily's waist and her other around Nat. "Come on girls, lets go see what kind of trouble we can get ourselves in."

"Oh and the trouble we got in!" JJ laughed. "Never in my life did I realize how much trouble I really was till that weekend."

"Oh like what?" Izzy asked, one eyebrow rose.

"See that's for me to know and you to not find out." JJ smiled hooking Izzy's chin with a single finger.

"Sex, jail, alcohol." Izzy laughed walking away from them.

"Excuse me, young lady! For one we were old enough for all those but no…well mainly no!" Emily said.

"Oh Emily it's no use." Natalie walked in and sat on the couch. "Kids it's true, your mothers are sex addicts." Nat said regretfully.

"Nat!" JJ yelled and jumped on her cousin.

"Just like old times." Emily laughed rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm going to take this monkey downstairs for a bath." Izzy said flipping Jaden upside-down in her arms, making him laugh. Emily nodded smiling at them.

"Good idea, I think your mother may be busy for a while." Emily laughed and joined JJ and Natalie on the couch.

"So girls, what is our plan for this evening?"

"Well I was thinking of stealing the Jet Ski key from your child and heading out on the lake for a bit."

"Oh dear god, please don't! All she's wanted to do is be out there, come on Nat you remember being that young." JJ said looking up at her. "Just lets go hit the town."

"The town? Gezz JJ where have you been all your life."

"Hmm…chasing girls?" Emily smiled wrapping her arms around JJ pulling her close to her.

"I grew up here, we all know that. It's a town, we could go to the bar."

"We could, but…" Natalie looked between Emily and JJ, hoping over the back of the couch she grabbed the key and ran out the door. "I'd rather swim!" Emily laughed as JJ scowled at her cousin.

"She always does that you know."

"Yes Jennifer I know." Emily kissed the top of JJ's head, smiling as she relaxed against her. She sighed when JJ's cell phone rang. JJ stood up getting her phone out, Emily watched as she walked out on to the deck.

"Agent Jareau-Prentiss." Emily settled back into the couch propping her feet up on the table. She looked up at JJ when she came back in and kissed her.

"So?"

"Detective from our last case, he wanted to know if I was available to show him the town…" JJ rolled her eyes. "Like the fact that I share the same last name as another agent wasn't a dead give away."

"Hmm, or the fact that you spoke about your children with me." Emily smiled and kissed JJ. "Or when we were done at the bar."

"I guess some people are just blind." JJ said kissing Emily.


	3. Cleaning this Gun by Rodeny Atkins

Emily dragged herself up the stairs, she never thought it was weird that the bedrooms were almost all in the basement till this morning when her legs screamed at her for making her go up stairs instead of down them. As soon as she hit the second floor JJ handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." She mumbled and JJ nodded. Izzy and Jaden were dancing around with their little cousin Nora, Jonathan's daughter. Izzy had pressured Emily into buying a stereo system for the house, now Emily regretted it, the thing was never off.

"Guys can you turn it down maybe a little?" Emily asked and Izzy shook her head. That was another thing about this place, when your young your in bed earlier than normal and up much earlier than normal. When you get to be Emily's age, your in bed earlier and sleeping later, with naps during the day and feeling groggy the whole time. Emily sipped from the mug and watched her children, JJ made her way over to her wife, sitting on her lap.

"Let them be kids." She whispered and Emily nodded. As much as she could hate this place her family loved it so she naturally loved it too. When the song ended Izzy picked Nora up and put her in the high chair.

"John went the flea market, Nat said she'd be back later too."

"Nat was up?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, she said she couldn't sleep so she was going to go to some town."

"Great.' JJ said and sighed Emily wrapped her arms around JJ and JJ rested her head against Emily's shoulder.

"She's a big kid, she'll be fine."

"Did you all eat?" Grammy walked in and Emily nodded. "Emily…"

"I just got up."

"You need to eat if you don't want to end up sleeping in the middle of the day." The older woman said and Emily tired not to scoff.

"She'll end up there anyway." Izzy said and Emily glared at her.

"Well I was expecting this." Grammy said and handed Emily a piece of bread. "Even something small dear." Emily nodded and took the bread. JJ chuckled and ran her hand through Emily's hair.

"She loves you."

"I know."

"Dogs I said stay." Grandpa walked in the door and Nico kept trying to get his head inside, they were allowed in but not when Nora was walking around, Nico still hadn't grasped the idea that Nora wasn't used to him.

"Just let them in honestly." Grammy said and opened the door letting Merlin and Nico in. Merlin went right over to Emily and JJ laying his head on JJ's lap.

"Aw what's the matter buddy, Nico wearing you down?" JJ asked rubbing his head. Emily watched as Nico started licking Nora's feet making the girl giggle. A clock alarm went off signaling that wake time started, they had from 11am to 730 pm to enjoy the jet ski and boat. Izzy looked at JJ and they both bolted toward the key. JJ made it first and knocked Izzy over.

"Ha! I get first ride!"

"Ha! You have to deal with it being a piece of shit."

"Crap…" JJ said and Emily laughed.

"The boat is out already so if you stall I can get you in 5 minutes or less." Grandpa said and JJ grinned. Izzy huffed but went to get changed anyway. Emily stood up to follow JJ downstairs but was stopped by her mother.

"Did you eat?"

"The bread? Yes…"

"Good, now you can follow." She stepped to the side and Emily took the stairs two at a time concentrating really hard not to fall. She turned the corner and nearly ran into Izzy who just rolled her eyes and let her mother pass. Emily went to their bedroom door, not knocking she walked in and JJ looked over her shoulder at her.

"Ever hear of knocking?"

"It's my room, there is no need." She explained and pulled JJ to her kissing her. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and Emily smiled.

"Alright I can accept that, but you have to let me go… I have a lake to go out on." JJ smiled and kissed Emily again quickly. Emily chuckled and let her go, JJ waited while Emily changed. Following JJ out and down to the lake Emily laid out on the back of the boat. Merlin had gotten out and made his way down the dock making it shake as he walked. Emily chuckled as he stood up next to her blocking the sun.

"Well hey there, you make a great door." She laughed and Merlin stepped over her to get in the boat. Emily stuck her head up and saw Nico on the shore looking at them longingly. "It's just a damn dock!" She yelled at the dog that was terrified of the wooden platform. As a puppy he hadn't minded, but one day, they think after he kept walking and fell into the water and Merlin had to save him, he just started refusing to go on it. The next thing Emily knows Nico and Jaden are running down the dock, he'll run down it but only to jump off the end. Both make a huge splash and getting Emily wet, she grumbled and was about to grab a towel when Merlin was running toward her, laying back down she watched as Merlin launched overtop of her and into the water, soaking her again.

"Screw you." She huffed at the dogs and her son before standing up, getting off the boat she walked back up toward shore only to look up and see Michael.

"Ah shit… Please Mike…" She pleads and the big man just grins. He picked her up and ran full force down the dock and jumped off the end. Emily splashed water at him as they surfaced and turned to swim to shore only to come nose to nose with Merlin, who smiled and licked her nose.

"EW!" Jaden squealed and Emily laughed smiling at the dog.

"You're my guy right?" She asked, hugging the dog. Soon Izzy, Nora, Jonathan and his wife Margaret, and Natalie joined them. JJ, Nat and Izzy kept taking turns on the Jet ski, at one point JJ took both Nico and Merlin out, just in front of the house, Nico not happy about it jumped off and swam back to the group. Merlin however was extremely happy his head looking over JJ's shoulder as he stood on the back of the seat. Emily watched them from shore Izzy standing next to her.

"Do we have to go home?"

"Yeah…maybe we can drive at night instead of the morning though." Emily said and Izzy grinned, she loved this place.


	4. Holiday by Green Day

JJ always knew that Izzy viewed her as much of a mother as she viewed Emily as her mother, but sometimes it got to her. She'd worry, and then she'd close off to everyone because she didn't know how to voice this twisted idea. Today happened to be one of those days, they had a case where an adopted girl refused to be at peace with her adoptive parents. Hearing the girl scream into her mother's face 'Your not really my mother anyway' drove a dagger through her heart. The case was local thankfully so JJ was able to go home and be in her own environment. She went home and curled up on the couch not saying a word the whole way to the house. Emily had become worried but knew that she just had a bad day and that they come around. Emily had gone right to the kitchen and started dinner, she told Izzy to help Jaden with his homework. They went on their day checking to make sure JJ was still alive every once in awhile. When Emily was making Jaden get ready for bed Izzy walked over to JJ.

"Hi mom." She said softly and curled up next to her mom resting her head on JJ's arm.

"Hi you." JJ said back just as softly.

"You want to hear something?" JJ nodded. "I was talking today with this kid in my class, we didn't even know each other before today. Her mom died when she was really young, but her dad remarried, this girl is like barely old enough to be her mom. She told me that she views her as her mom still though, because she loves her. It reminded me of you." Izzy stopped and looked at JJ. "Because I don't have a dad, and I never missed having a dad, cause I always had a you, and that means more to me than anything else." JJ had tears rolling down her cheeks and she kissed Izzy's forehead. Izzy wrapped her arms around JJ and put her head back down on her mom's shoulder.

"I love you baby girl." JJ whispered.

"I know mom, I love you too." Izzy said back. Emily watched from the kitchen and smiled, picking Jaden up she realized she'd most likely have days like this in years to come with Jaden, maybe not as hard as what JJ's going through but she knew they'd come. Jaden rested his head on her shoulder and yawned.

"Why's mommy crying?" He asked.

"They are happy tears kido, when you get to be our age that's the main reason we cry." She said and rubbed his back. "Izzy made her all better buddy."

"Is that why she was sad today? Because she just need to let out her happy tears?" Jaden asked and Emily shook her head, laying him down in his bed.

"It's complicated bud, just promise to always love your mom and me ok?"

"I can do that mommy, I don't ever see myself not loving you." He said yawning again as Emily tucked his blankets up around him.

"We can't ever see that day either Jaden. Now go to sleep." She said kissing his forehead, walking toward the door, she turned the light off before looking back at him once more.

"I love you mommy." Jaden said and Emily sighed softly.

"I love you too." Emily whispered and wiped the tear from her eye. She really did love her kids, her family.


	5. Your Savior by Temple of the Dog

Emily looked up at the ceiling, she hated the ceiling fan they had in their living room and decided that this weekend she was going to change it. She heard the backdoor open and close, keys hit the island, bag hit the table leg, and finally coat hit the tabletop. There was no denying it was Izzy. She heard the footfalls till they hit the carpet; Nico and Merlin were following her.

"Um… Are you ok?" Izzy asked when she saw her mother.

"JJ yelled at me."

"Professionally or motherly?"

"Motherly?"

"I mean like wifely? I guess." Emily chuckled.

"If it was professionally I wouldn't be sitting here."

"Laying."

"Whatever." Izzy sighed and made her way over to her mother. She laid down next to her taking her hand into her own.

"What about?"

"Honestly I cant remember."

"Why'd you come home?"

"Because I couldn't concentrate, so I just packed up and left."

"Well it had to be bad."

"We're adults we fight a lot."

"You lie, I've never heard you two fight."

"Remember last Halloween when she shot the pumpkin."

"That wasn't really a fight, more like a common sense thing."

"Still a fight."

"So you cant remember what this one was about?" Izzy asked again.

"I think it had something to do about not wanting to take a family vacation."

"Why don't you?"

"I never really had one."

"Well that's just another reason to have one." Izzy said and Emily chuckled.

"I was always blamed for ruining ours as a kid."

"By grandpa?"

"Yeah, each time sticks out in my memory like a death sentence."

"Well he wont be there."

"Yeah, still."

"Mom, you don't need to worry about becoming your father, you are far from him."

"I still worry." Emily said and Izzy gave her hand a squeeze.

"Mom, I love you, I love the family you have given me, I don't care that sometimes you guys are gone. I mean yeah sometimes I need or want my mommies but all I have to do is call, and that's a hell of a lot easier than some of my friends. Did you know Nicole, her parents don't talk to her besides one weekly meal?"

"Gezz."

"Yeah. So just talk to her, she loves you and you love her so there isn't much else besides love that one needs right? I mean that's what the Beetles sang about right?" Emily chuckled and Izzy smiled. "Anyway, I kind of really want to go on a vacation." She added and Emily laughed harder.

"You're right."

"I'm always right."

"Keep thinking that." Emily laughed. They laid staring at the ceiling for a few more minutes.

"My god is that fan ugly." Izzy said wrinkling her nose in disgust, Emily started laughing again only harder this time, Izzy had a huge grin on her face.


	6. Anything like Me by Brad Paisley

It was 'Bring your favorite person to school' day, or well it was in a week. The day always haunted Jaden, he had watched Izzy pick nearly all the team members, their moms, grandparents. He just wanted to pick someone that really mattered to him. He thought maybe he'd call Jack up and take Jack, then he remembered when Jack yelled at him, making him cry. It wasn't really important Jaden had just ran after a ball into the street and Jack freaked, but still since then Jaden felt wary around him. He debated taking Emily, only because he remembered how much JJ was hurting that one day when he was told about happy tears. He had a week to decide, and he was letting it slip away quickly.

X-x-x

"Alright Jaden, your turn." His teacher said, he didn't like the woman, she always went in the same order and he hated Kenny who went before him, he always tried to one up him.

"Well, I didn't bring any one. I couldn't decide because I have so many people that I love, so I asked them all to come." He said as he opened the classroom door. There stood his mothers, sister, Aaron, Morgan, Reid, Garcia, Rossi, Elizabeth, and Jack. "This is my family." Jaden said as Emily picked him up. "They all mean something to me, and I feel that none of them outshine the others."

"Well maybe with the exception of me." Emily said and JJ swatted the back of her head.

"Let your son talk Emily." She said and Emily chuckled, she set Jaden down to stand on a chair.

"I have two moms, Emily and JJ." He smiled and Emily ruffled his hair. "Then I have my uncles, Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, and David Rossi. Then I have my Aunt Pen Garcia, she's awesome, she can kick anyone's butt at video games." He grinned. "Then I have the most amazing sister Izzy. Jack, Aaron's son he's so cool he's like my older brother. My grandma too… she really kept us in line as kids, but I love her anyway."

"Hey Jaden… we brought some other members too." Izzy said as their uncles walked in, Michael, and Jonathan who had Merlin and Nico leashed and handed Jaden them.

"And Nat is around here somewhere, she kinda got a little…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence boy." Natalie walked in and scooped Jaden up. "Look at you! We got your letter and we all got in the car and came as fast as we could, looks like we didn't miss too much of the festivities." Natalie smiled and Jaden smiled.

"We waited for you aunt Nat." She smiled.

"Always the charmer."

"Nat, back off let him do the work."

"Right, right. Go little one." She put him back down.

"Well… This is Jonathan, Michael and Natalie my mom's brothers and cousin, and these two." Jaden pointed to Merlin and Nico. "Are my dogs, Nico and Merlin."

"They are so cool!" A kid jumped up and ran over to the dogs, soon everyone was around Jaden and the dogs. The teacher made her way over to the family.

"I must say, I'm impressed, I've never had such a loving student like your Jaden." She smiled.

"Thank you." Emily smiled wrapping her arms around JJ. She looked around the room at their family, then down at JJ, she smiled as JJ looked up at her. "I love you Jennifer."

"You too Em." JJ smiled and kissed Emily.

"Hey mom can we show everyone how fast the boys are?"

"That you have to ask your teacher."

"It's time for recess anyway." She smiled and all the kids pushed toward the outside. Jonathan picked Jaden up and carried him.

"Why don't you give me that ball and I'll show them that you'll be the best ball player later too."

"Alright." Jaden said and John threw the ball, Nico took off and all the little kids eyes went wide, then they all started to talk at once. Izzy walked over to her mothers and was welcomed into a hug.

"Damn why wasn't I that smart as a kid?"

"Because we saved those genes for him." JJ joked and Izzy laughed.

"I love our family." She sighed as they watched everyone just be themselves, be the family she grew to love.


	7. No More Sorrow by Linkin Park

"I don't know about this Jay." Emily looked over at JJ, Garcia was sitting between them.

"Aw come on, it's a beautiful place Emily." Garcia said before JJ could reply. "And not a very kid filled one either so it'll be peaceful."

"I'd have to agree Em, out of all the places we looked at, this resort is the best choice for us." JJ smiled and Emily looked back at the computer screen.

"Pull up the view from the rooms again." Pen smiled and did it, seeing Emily smile.

"So two kids, two adults?" Garcia asked and Emily nodded.

"Yes." JJ grinned like a two year old and hugged Emily.

"Just remember, you signed us up for this."

"Oh I know," JJ grinned. "You'll love it Em, I promise."

"Yeah, you better." Emily smiled and kissed JJ.

"Alright love birds, out." Garcia said pushing the two women out of the room.

x-x-x

"Jaden I said no." Izzy said picking Jaden up around his waist, carrying him around the kitchen.

"Izzy, Jaden. We need to talk." Emily said walking in with JJ close behind her.

"Uh oh, this isn't good." Jaden said as Izzy set him down, nodding. They walked into the living room heads down fearing they were in trouble.

"Hi mommy." Jaden smiled up at Emily innocently.

"Oh… they did something?"

"We did?" Izzy asked.

"No Emily… you came in here and use your mom voice on them for good news." JJ said and Emily rolled her eyes.

"Oh."

"Good news?"

"You guys want to go on a vacation?" JJ asked.

"Yeah! Where?" Jaden grinned.

"Disney."

"No way…" Izzy smiled and Emily nodded. "That is so… Thank you." Izzy smiled and hugged JJ, knowing it took her convincing Emily to agree.

"We leave in three weeks." Emily smiled and picked Jaden up, hugging him.

"So good choice?" JJ asked Emily, who smiled and kissed her.

"Very."

x-x-x

Ok so this is it, no more of this part, and I hate asking for reviews but I'm gonna do it again because really 6 parts in and only 3 reviews? Two of them being the same? It's kind of disappointing, and dishearten. The next set should be started this week, most likely tomorrow. Thanks.


End file.
